Conventional air bag covers used in conjunction with occupant restraint systems may sometimes include decorative badges or ornaments attached thereto which are either formed integrally with or separate from the air bag cover. Such badges may take the form of a logo or mark representing a vehicle make, model, manufacturer, or the like. These decorative badges are aesthetically pleasing and help to enhance the overall appearance of the interior of the automotive vehicle. Since an air bag cover moves away from the steering column during inflation of the air bag, the associated decorative badge should be securely attached to the cover so that it does not come off during deployment and operation of the air bag.
Commonly, such decorative badges have an annular, symmetrical shape and are attached to the center of the air bag cover. Such badges may also be functional, and may for example be used as a horn interface on the air bag cover for actuating the automobile horn. More particularly, the switch for activating the horn is typically disposed in the area behind the decorative badge and therefore the badge must be depressed or otherwise be subjected to a force, however minimal, in order to activate the horn switch. Given the design of the badge and the types and thicknesses of materials used to form the badge, the horn switch may require relatively significant force in order to be actuated. Such relatively significant force may be required with badges having hard substrates or with metallic badges, such as those formed of aluminum having a decorative design painted or otherwise placed thereon.
Also, if the badge is other than a traditional annular badge, it may be difficult to maintain the attachment between the badge and the air bag cover across its contact area, particularly during horn actuation. In other words, for a relatively hard, non-annular badge, one or more portions of the badge may deflect upwards if another portion of the badge is depressed. Further, conventional air bag covers typically include annular or arcuate surfaces, and affixing the decorative badge to these designated surfaces may sometimes be difficult.
The prior art discloses various method of attaching an ornament to an air bag cover. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,851 to Saito discloses an air bag module cover which includes a cover member, an ornament on the cover member, and a rigid ornament-mounting structure including a fastener and a retainer. In one embodiment, a connecting film which fixes the ornament on the cover member has a membrane-type switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,336 and 5,487,557 issued to Eckhout disclose an air bag cover having a decorative applique fastened thereto. The decorative applique is disposed adjacent the tear seam in a non-overlapping fashion to prevent any interference with the inflation or exit of the air bag upon operation. The decorative applique includes a thin plastic layer extruded onto a decorative applique film. The decorative applique assembly is attached to the air bag cover by inserting connecting towers extending from the rear surface of the applique through fastening apertures which extend completely through the front cover of the air bag cover. A portion of the connecting tower extends out from the fastening aperture so that it may be deformed to form a retaining member larger in diameter than the fastening aperture so as to affix the applique to the air bag cover. The preferred method of deforming the portion includes applying a stream of heated air to the portion to melt the portion and then applying a cold stake directly to the melted portion to form the retaining member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,664 issued to Wenrick discloses an elongated extruded strip adapted to be mechanically secured to a slotted sheet-like substrate. A thermoplastic material is continuously extruded in any desired cross-sectional configuration including a rear face having at least one rearwardly projecting rail. Longitudinally spaced apart sections of this rail are removed to provide longitudinally spaced rearwardly projecting teeth which enable mechanical securement of the extrusion to a supporting substrate having slots through which the teeth are extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,100 to Short teaches a method of applying a carrier film pre-printed with metallic paint to an automobile body panel in a vacuum forming process.
While the prior art has addressed the attachment issue in various forms, there still exists a need for an inexpensive and simple method of making an air bag cover having a decorative badge secured thereto, particularly for a badge which is non-annular. The badge should be fastened to the air bag cover across its surface area in a secure manner and should accommodate deflection when force is exerted upon it. The badge should permit actuation of switches located behind the badge without significant force. The badge should be fastened to the air bag cover by a method that allows a smooth surface and neat appearance. In addition, the badge should be affixed to the cover in such a way as to prevent it from separating from the front cover when the air bag deploys.